


Shaking hands and Buzzing ears

by MelaniaGreen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelaniaGreen/pseuds/MelaniaGreen
Summary: In preparation for the Vytal tournament, team RWBY is sparring to get better at fighting other hunters. With Ruby and Blake gone, Yang and Weiss have been sparring for a while and Yang's anger is growing. It all blows up triggering bad memories in the Ice Queen.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Shaking hands and Buzzing ears

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Welcome to my first fanfic/one shot. English is not my native language so feel free to tell me about any mistakes you notice and I apologize for them in advance.

“Do you have a problem with me Ice Queen?” Yang’s tone wasn’t angry per say but it wasn’t far from it. The answer was probably going to be the deciding factor. 

“Aside from your appalling lack of overall strategy, you mean?” She was too tired to deal with another tantrum; they had been sparring to prepare for the duo round of the Vytal tournaments for hours. Ruby and Blake were in Vale picking up ammunition, dust and more “normal” school supplies for the semester once this whole public show was over. 

Yang got closer to her, her eyes narrowing but still lilac. “I’m talking about how bad you are against me, am I too distracting for you to focus? Or do you think I’m not worth trying?” The playfulness had been thrown out faster than Weiss expected, and she could see the red glow starting to form.

But Weiss wasn’t going to let that one go. She might have been…subpar in her sparing with Yang but it was probably due to the close combat of the brawler. Her rapier was good when she had range to use it. Ruby’s scythe gave her plenty of range to work with and Blake’s style of fighting included retreat that would let Weiss recuperate. Yang was just an unceasing assault of punch and kicks that barely let her parry anything, so she was naturally on her backfoot. The last spar was a case study, she had time to throw two volleys of projectile toward a rushing Yang before she had seen the raised fist come crashing down toward her.

Yang didn’t bother waiting for an answer. She was closer and her eyes were now red. “So that it’s uh?! I’m not good enough for you to take me seriously Ice Queen?!”. Yang raised a fist, but it wasn’t Yang anymore. 

Weiss arms rose to protect her face as she recoiled to avoid her father’s wrath. If she had marks on her face, she couldn’t go outside at all and she could only meet Winter there. Her torso was left exposed, but he wasn’t that strong, it would bruise sure, especially without her aura to soften the blow but it only lasted longer when he could see her aura flicker against his fist.

It was to be expected, coming to the Vale tournament was a possibility for the CEO of the biggest provider of dust in all of remnant, why not pay a visit to the other daughter who dared to not answer his call. He probably just had someone look for where she was and bring her back to Atlas.

She felt a hand grab at her wrist, she managed to hold a cry of panic, she might be afraid, but she wasn’t going to give him this satisfaction. She expected the hand to squeeze on her wrist or twist it, but it didn’t move. Her ears were buzzing now, he might have been yelling at her, but she couldn’t see his face or hear anything, it didn’t really matter anyway.

He had yelled at her before. Told her how hard it was for him to raise her alone since her mother only sight was for the bottom of a bottle, the pressure on his shoulder with those “filthy animal” attacking him times and time again. He took his frustration out on her when Winter managed to get Ironwood’s help. She could still hear some of the nastier thing he said, though a voice inside her head just told her she only remembered the truth.

The expectation was beginning to be worse than the actual pain she was gonna suffer. Why didn’t he just hit her already? He wasn’t twisting or pressing on her wrist harder, what was he doing?! “Weiss! what’s going on?!” That…Well that wasn’t her father’s voice, or things had really changed during this semester. She hazarded a glance behind her raised arm. 

It was Yang. It had always been Yang. What was happening? Why had she panicked? She was probably too tired or took a blow to her head. “I’m…I’m sorry Yang, I must just be feeling under the weather, I should go take a rest” She had already turned around and begin walking fast toward the exit but only three stride later she felt a hand grasping strongly at her forearm to hold her still. This time she was too on edge to not let out a yelp and tense her whole body.

Yang’s hand was keeping her still and she forced herself to face the blond, she had learned that looking someone in the eyes was very important, despite how squeamish it made her feel.

Yang’s face wasn’t glowing with two red dots as she expected. It was painted with worry and concern. It was such a surprising sight that Weiss’s brain stopped for a moment. “Weiss, what happened? I’m sorry I got angry. You looked so scared…” Her voice was a mix of confusion and regret. It lacked the usual bombastic bravado or searing anger; she barely heard her voice trailing off though it might have been the remaining buzz.

“I’m sorry I…I panicked” She hated how quivering her voice was, but she couldn’t control it, she wasn’t used to being shown genuine concern. Yang’s face flashed with anger, but it was soon twisted by a pained expression.

“You…You thought I was going to hit you? I would never do that!” the blonde’s voice was a mix of worry and hurt. Weiss knew her mouth hung open, but she just didn’t have the strength to lie but saying the truth was filing her stomach with what felt like stones.

Weiss managed to close her mouth. Looking into those lilac eyes, she needed to say something. “I didn’t think You were gonna hit me…I didn’t think it was you for a moment.” She felt so silly saying it, of course it was Yang! She took dozens of punches from the Dragon just today and stabbed her quite a lot in return. But when the match was over, and the angry shout with her hand rose, it wasn’t her anymore. 

Yang had a puzzled look, but she finally let go of her forearm. Her voice sounded much gentler when she spoke again “Do you want to talk about it?” The offer sounded genuine and not just an empty civility. And now Weiss didn’t feel like she could not talk.  
Her mind was buzzing, the thought of consequences didn’t matter at the opportunity to just tell someone. “I’ve…I’ve already told you that my father was not happy with the repeated white fang attack on the company. Well, he had an easy outlet in the form of a daughter who was stuck at home. My mother probably didn’t fair much better and Winter wouldn’t talk about it…It started with the shouting, yelling about how much weight rested on his shoulder, how the whole world was ungrateful for what his company was doing for remnant. Then, one day, I talked back. I don’t even remember what I said. He raised his hand and…” It was too much; she couldn’t talk about it. She could already feel her eyes watering and her throat ached from how tight it was as she fought to get the words out.

Yang’s arm tentatively wrapped around her and Weiss was happy to accept the hug. She melted in the strong arms as her whole body twitched with each sob. It felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulder. Someone finally knew the truth.

She didn’t know for how long it lasted, and Yang didn’t seem to care. The sobbing stopped and after using some tissues and drinking half a bottle of water to ease her sore throat she could finally talk. “I’m…sorry for this outburst”.  
Yang looked fondly at her.  
“I’m the one who should apologize Ice Queen, there was no reason for me to get angry, it was probably harder on you if you thought about your father “ The poison in her voice made it clear how little she thought of the man. 

“I know how it feels to have a parent only in name, though I don’t know how it would feel for them to be…this kind of asshole. If you want to talk about it, I’m here.” The blonde’s hand extended toward her and she couldn’t see a hint of anything but genuine care, so much so she felt her throat tighten again. She could only nod and take her hand.


End file.
